1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly for use in coaxial connection with circuit boards. Even more particularly, this invention relates to electrical connectors having densely packed contact members capable of passing signals while minimizing cross talk between adjacent contact members and increasing electrical efficiencies, especially at high frequencies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical interconnect systems (including electronic interconnect systems) are used for interconnecting electrical and electronic systems and components. In general, electrical interconnect systems include both a male interconnect component, such as a conductive pin, and a female interconnect component, such as a conductive socket. In these types of electrical interconnect systems, electrical interconnection is accomplished by inserting the male interconnect component into the female interconnect component. Such insertion brings the conductive pin and socket into contact with each other so that electrical signals may be transmitted through the interconnect components. In a typical interconnect system, a plurality of individual conductive pins are positioned in a grid formation and a plurality of individual conductive sockets are arranged to receive the individual pins, with each pin and socket pair transmitting a different electrical signal.
Regardless of the exact application, electrical connector designs have generally needed to mirror trends in the electronics industry. Electronic systems have generally gotten smaller and faster. They also handle much more data than systems built just a few years ago. These trends mean that electrical connectors must carry more and faster data signals in a smaller space without degrading the signal. Accordingly, computer and telecommunication applications require high density interconnect systems for transferring signals between circuit boards and attached devices. Additionally, as voltages have become smaller, due to smaller transistor features and spacing, the noise allowed for these devices has also been reduced.
High density electrical interconnect systems are characterized by the inclusion of a large number of pin/socket connections within a small area. By definition, high density electrical interconnect systems have a greater number of connections in the same space as required by lower density interconnect systems and also include shorter signal paths than lower density interconnect systems. Short signal paths associated with high density interconnect systems allow high density electrical interconnect systems to transmit electrical signals at higher speeds. The high speed signals that are transferred through such interconnections are susceptible to cross talk due to the signal speeds and proximate locations of the signal carrying conductors adjacent to each other. Because the trend in modern telecommunications equipment and computers requires higher current densities, while operating at lower voltages, there is a need for interconnect systems to connect such higher density circuits while avoiding the introduction of cross talk, reflections and transmission loss, due to the density of signal paths carried by such interconnect systems.
The term “cross talk” refers to electromagnetic coupling between signal paths. As signal paths are placed closer together, the amount of electromagnetic coupling between the signal paths increase. Electromagnetic coupling also increases as the speed of the signals increase.
A traditional method of reducing cross talk is to use ground pins within the field of signal pins. The disadvantage of this approach, however, is that it reduces the effective density of the connectors, as often the ground pins outnumber the signal pins by a wide margin.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a high density electrical interconnect system that reduces or eliminates cross talk between closely spaced electrical signal paths. It would also be highly desirable if the electrical interconnect system were easy to manufacture.